But he didn't
by jelo
Summary: if only he'd listen... i only he'd looked... then everything will be different, or will it? A RuHana Fic.


Disclaimer:  wish I own them but I don't so don't sue me (-_-') plzzzz…. The characters here is owned by their owner ok?! _But I wish I do own them so Kaede & Hana will really be together! _ I don't own the song too… Some old band from here owns it… forgot the name of it but… well… guess whoever you are, plz. Don't sue me…. c",)

The title of the song is _MAYBE…_

So I guess… I have to be done with it… so here goes… hope you'll like it…

By the way, the first part is from Rukawa's POV… the last part, the one following the flashback moment will be at normal view…

So now, I present to you

**_BUT HE DIDN'T_**

**__**

_~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~_

_There I was_

_Waiting for a chance_

_Hoping that you'll understand_

_The things I wanna say_

_~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~_

Yet another day had pass without so much as an insult coming from his lips.  I'd never thought that it'll turn out this way, hell, I'd never thought that I'll fall-flat-on-my-face-in-love with him.  He's not even half as good-looking as the other guys, or girls for that matter, but I think I would never know why he's the one who got my attention.  I think it's his chocolate-colored eyes that shows his emotions or his fierce red hair that look liked it's been grown to outshine the sun itself.  But one thing I definitely knew is that, the fire inside him that burns so bright caught my attention first.

If someone had told me that this will happen a few months back, I woulda laugh at their faces if not for my self-control to stay emotionless to the rest of the world.  But now, I think they'd be the one laughing out at my face if ever the news of the incident almost a week ago would reach their ears.  And I know that after that incident, the Do'aho, MY Do'aho, decided to stay quiet and almost withdrew from me.

*FLASHBACK*

The night is calm and everything is so peaceful.  Like the other times, _we _stayed behind to do some extra practice and to check everything for the next practice the following day.  So I opted to say my feelings to him.  This is the day, the moment that I've been waiting for… I can do it!  I can do it! I can do it!  For me and for my future, with or without the Do'aho.

"Oi, kitsune!" the voice echoed inside the gym, breaking my peaceful reverie.  "Get back to work so we can go home, I don't wanna stay here forever!" 

"Do'aho!  If you can't be patient then leave…" 'no! don't leave… I didn't mean it!"

"Teme Kitsune!  How dare you call me that?!  And for your information, I can't leave… Gori said I can't without you… DAMN!"

"hmmmpp"  came my reply… 'good… I almost blew it…'

With that said, the Do'aho turned to resume his part of the choir… it's now or never… So I took a step forward, then another, then another.  When I'm close enough to be sure I can say my piece, I wrap my arms around his waist, making sure I hold him firmly so that he won't be able to get away... I can feel it, he's shaking, I don't know why but I bet it's because he's controlling himself from what is happening.  A gasp escape him, he's shock to say the least…  DAMN!  This is getting hard, he's struggling to lose himself from my grasp and he's succeeding!  DAMN!  I wish he's not this strong because another minute of this and he'll be… HELL!  He's now a good meter away from me and I haven't even blinked yet.

I starred at him and the surprised he felt very evident in his chocolate-colored eyed, surprised and something more that I can't quite comprehend.  Hope rise up, together with my dying courage and I begin to speak, but before I can even muster a little word, I heard his baritone voice speak up.

"Teme kitsune! What the hell was that for?"  his voice lost a liter of its venom and confusion made its present known.  "Why'd you do that Fox?" he continued.

"I love you."  I answered, as if stating something about the weather.  _God! I hate myself for sounding so casual about this!_

"Nan da?  Baka Kitsune!  DON'T play tricks on the tensai!"  Now his voice is fierce, demanding for me to take it all back.  But I can't take it back because it's true… all of it!

"I love you Hanamichi and I'm not playing tricks on you, _please _believe me…"   I never thought I'd hear myself plead, but I did, I'll do everything for him, for my Do'aho, I'd even crawl if that's the way he'd take my words me to his life.  "I've loved you since I first saw you.  I've loved you through our arguments.  Hell, that's the only time I ever get you to speak to me or notice me.  That's why I kept insulting you, to get your attention.  I loved you, I love you, and I will always love you.  God knows how much I tried to console these feelings, bury them to the farthest part of the world or throw them to the deepest ocean, but I just can't forget you or get over you for that matter."  I continued, hoping that he'll understand, that he'll take them in and take me in too.

But what he did is stay quiet, looking, searching, peering at the window of my soul.  Normally it's blocked, but tonight, I'd let him see what's inside me.  He's stunned and it's written all over his face.  He said nothing, remained speechless while I was waiting for his answer.  I've thought about this moment, and I've been prepared for the worst, for his punches, his loud curses even for his laugher that will wake the dead, but nothing of those came.  Only this… this… this deafening silence.  I never expected it to be like this.  Never thought that he'd react like this—scratch that, he didn't react, he had no reaction or whatsoever.  

It feels like thousands of years have pass before I heard something.  Something like footsteps, I looked up to see him turned around, preparing to leave.  God! This hurts!  This hurts a lot! He's rejecting me! And even thought I anticipated this, it still feels like I'm about to die.  I can't stand this pain.  Hell! I can't bear this… this…

Tears started to form in my blue-depth eyes, ready to fall anytime but I tried hard to keep them at bay.  I won't cry while he's still here.  Not yet, I won't allow him to see it. But I guess tears are too stubborn to listen because before I knew it, they flowed like river heading for the waterfalls.

"I can't, you know, love you back… because…"  He said as he stopped to turn the knob his back facing me.  The door open, and by that time, I'm too engrossed with hurting to hear the words he utter before stepping out the Shohoku gym.

*END OF FLASHBACK* 

"Do'aho, did you understand me?  Do you understand what I told you, what I feel for you?"  Rukawa Kaede, the Super-Rookie of the Shohoku basketball team, utter to no one in particular.  He was still contemplating on the events that happen almost a week ago, where he confessed his love to Sakuragi, and was rejected, painfully.  

_~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~_

As my love

Grow stronger than before

I wanna see you more and more

But you closed the door

_~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~_

"Why can't you love me back do'aho?  Am I that bad for you?  Can't you really see me?  Why?  Why?  Why?"  Rukawa whispered repeatedly, like saying a chant that will bring his broken heart into justice and make it whole again.  Lying on his bed, he usually dosed off to sleep before the strike of 3 seconds but after that incident, he almost fail to get his sleep every night and every time.

"I know this I dumb.  I know he already closed the door of his heart for me… but why can't I let go?  Why can't I forget?  Is it because of something I saw in his eyes that moment?  No… it can't be that?  Why?"  Again, stinging tears made their present known and tired Rukawa just let them have their way, tonight was just like the other nights but he felt something different, something akin to relief .  Something is pushing him to stand up and look out the window .  _Why would I stand up? I'll just tire myself.  _Persistently ignoring the feeling, he just cried himself to sleep.  Still hurting and crying, just like the other times.  'Tonight is no different'  that was his last thoughts before Mr. Sandman claim him to sleep.

Because of his stubbornness to look out the window, he failed to see a figure with red hair, bloodshot choco-brown eyes and tear-streaked chiseled face standing outside his apartment and staring at his room's window.  He could have gotten his answers to his 'why's'… he could have understand.  But he didn't.  He never really did hear what Sakuragi Hanamichi said a week ago didn't he?  Had Rukawa heard what Sakuragi said, will it made anything different?  If only he listened… everything might change, but he didn't.

~THE END~

MAYBE

There I was

Waiting for a chance

Hoping that you'll understand

The things I wanna say

As my love

Grow stronger than before

I wanna see you more and more

But you closed the door

Why don't you try 

To open up your heart

I won't take so much

Of your time

Maybe it's wrong

To say please love me too

Cause I know you'll never do

Somebody else is waiting there inside for you

Maybe it's wrong

To love you more each day

Cause I know he's here to stay

But I know to whom

Is shared the love

I believe

In what you say to me

We should set each other free

That's how you want it to be

But my love 

Grow stronger than before

I wanna see you more and more

But you closed the door

Why don't you try 

To open up your heart

I won't take so much

Of your time

Maybe it's wrong

To say please love me too

Cause I know you'll never do

Somebody else is waiting there inside for you

Maybe it's wrong

To love you more each day

Cause I know he's here to stay

But my love is strong

I don't know if this is wrong

But I know to whom

Is shared the love

Something to ponder about the story:

What did Sakuragi said before he left the gym? Would it make any difference if Rukawa listen and heard what he said? What does Sakuragi really feels for Rukawa? Will they end up together or not? What do you think? 

Author's Note:

Like it? Hate it? I don't know where this came from but I guess I just got a little out of hand.  I know that the characters are a little out of character but heck, everyone gets a little OOC when they're heart broken or in-love, right?  Heheh… I know it's quite a little short but it's my first published fic so please be nice. And also, please review and tell me if you want any sequel to this crappy story.  Also, sorry for the wrong grammar.  I'll leave it to yah guyz to checked if I put some wrong words to my sentences.  I never really paid any attention to the guy that taught me that 'creative writing story' thingy.  So please, please, please review.  By the way there's the whole lyrics of the song where which the story is based but I paced out the rest of the lyrics cause it's out of the plot of the story.  I don't want them to break up if they are together.  But if not… well… that's another thing.  Hehehe…  don't be mad HanaRu Fans out there, I'm one of you… I love the couple but I guess it's true when you say 'you write what you experience…'  sad *sniff* because of *sniff* unrequited *sniff* love *sniff sniff sniff*   waaaaaaahhhhh….


End file.
